Time, Space, and Friction
by Galdr
Summary: All seemed well, until one day... Full Summary inside because it won't fit in here. Rewriting.


A/N: Okey... so I am doing a story... finally for POKEMON! o.O

Want to know the best part? I'm typing it all in Microsoft Word! LOL (shot) But anyways...

Yes... we all know we hate OC's... D8 Well I like OC's! As long as they aren't corny and Mary Sue's. X3 I don't like Mary Sue's... they make me want to sue...

ANYWAYS. For the Summary:

"All seemed well in Pokemon Square until one day, Lombre discovers a hidden portal in the southern waves. Team Aki goes to investigate, only to be sucked in and found in Treasure Town. Unbeknowst of them, they also dragged along an evil foe... now they must combine forces with the popular Team Yuuki and stop this force before it conquers the dimensions of both worlds."

Long summary, and I know it can't fit in the 250-limit one. XD

I will tell you this: The baddies will be winning sometimes. And there will be tragedy and death! Now, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon! I own the names of the characters of the Pokemon being used, and... them in character material! Don't eat me!

Note: If you have NOT, I repeat, **NOT,** played and/or beaten both Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness, then you _will _be screwed over in this story. (this will get repeated)

* * *

_Pokemon Square_

The new day was starting up, the sun rising yet again in its cheerful moods. Everyone was coming out to prepare to sell, store and basically, help with more rescues. Jobs were posted on the bulletin board by the Pelipper, as they delivered mail to the other rescue teams.

Team **Aki** base was quiet, peaceful, and it was still very early to be awakened. Though, even through that, a cat-looking, lavendar Pokemon opened her eyes, yawned slightly and stretched her arms as far as they would go.

_Gee... it's quite early... _She thought, deciding to take a little stroll outside. When she was outside, she noticed that Pelipper was up and early, as usual, delivering mail to the mailbox.

_Great! I wonder what kinds of jobs we were given this time...?_ Gleefully, she walked up to the mailbox, opened it and finding rescue mail as usual. Though, this young Pokemon was quite thrilled at what she read from the rescue mail. Even though it was only two envelops inside...

"So... at the **Great Canyon** and **Mt. Blaze**? That doesn't seem too bad. I should go see if anyone else would like to join me in these two missions..." she told herself quietly, putting the mail in her toolbox looking bag she usually carried with her. Setting off to the leftmost of the team base, she traveled not too far from it, heading for the forest parts of the western area called the _Transform Forest_.

There, lying down peacefully, was a brown, fox-looking Pokemon. It was sleeping cozily next to an odd shaped rock, that changed from different variation of colors; from red to yellow, blue to green. The forest itself was quiet, but its dull green colors made it almost a swell home for a specific type of Pokemon. The one that came touched the foxling, shaking it awake slightly.

"Esyllt... Wake up..."

Nothing much in response but a slight moan and groan, then rolling over to the other side. The lavendar Pokemon sighed a bit, shaking the one called Esyllt, again.

"...please wake up. It's important job business." _I hope she wakes up..._

"H...hmm? Jobs?" The brown Pokemon woke up from the sound of "job". She yawned a bit, then shook a little of her fur. She had rubbed her eyes, then saw the lavendar Pokemon standing next to her. "Svetla...?"

"Yes... Think you can be awake for two missions today?" the Lavendar Pokemon, called Svetla, asked, hoping she wouldn't have to go alone.

"Well..." Esyllt began, pondering a little. "I guess I can! Where are we going?"

"The **Great Canyon** and **Mt. Blaze**."

"...Uh... I don't think my small Eevee body is ready for Mt. Blaze. I'm only level ten!"

"I'll protect you! You know I will always!"

"... ... ...okay then. Let me get my Perism band!"

Esyllt scurried to the other side of the odd shaped rock, and rolled a whitish-pink band around her right paw. "Hey Svetla, do you think Haj sound go with us? I mean, **Mt. Blaze** is packed with fire types... and he's a fire type. And and, well, **Great Canyon** has all those Houndoom there... he could punt them with his fighting skills easily!"

"Well, Haj has been working for a long while. I thought it was best to let him take a break the other day..."

"Oh..." Esyllt sweatdropped a little, then smiled her happy smile. "Okay then. Shall we depart for..."

"The **Great Canyon**? We should go there first, since it's a tad easier than **Mt. Blaze**."

"Alrighty! Let's get into some action!" The little Eevee skipped ahead of Svetla, casting away her Houndoom fears for the moment. The Lavendar Pokemon shook her head, following behind Esyllt as they made their way back to Pokemon Square to buy, stock up, and store important items and leftover money. When they were done with that, they headed for the southmost exit from the team base.

Unbeknowst of them, a certain other Pokemon was waiting for them...

"Thought you two ladies will leave without me, right?"

Both female Pokemon looked ahead and saw the owner of the voice; a tall, red-colored, chicken-looking Pokemon. In other words, a Blaziken.

"HAJ!" they both cried out, walking towards him at a powerful speed.

"...you know, Svetla, it's not right to leave me behind. I get paranoid when you don't take me along with you..."

"I'm sorry, Haj... I thought I'd just give you a small break from everything... you know. Less stress helps men."

The flaming chicken pouted a little, staring at the lavendar Pokemon for a moment. "Hunh... well, still though. I'd like to come along now. **Mt. Blaze** is one tough customer for little Esyllt. Can't allow her to get hurt these days."

Svetla smiled a little, her purple eyes meeting his blue ones. "Sure. We better hurry though. Both of these missions are ones to rescue someone... the clients must be worried, so..."

"Got'cha, miss Espeon!" Haj winked at Svetla, "Let's get the move on."

The other two nodded, Svetla pinpointed out the dungeon, tapped the rescue badge and they were sent to the **Great Canyon**; their first job listed: Rescue Mankey on floor 11.

* * *

_In another dimension... _

_Sharpedo Bluff_

The sun was setting, and two Pokemon were heading towards this current location. A yellow one and an orange one...

The sound of the waves were reassuring, comforting to their home on this rigid cliff, shaped like a Sharpedo's head. The yellow Pokemon stretched a little, yawning as well. "We worked hard today, as usual."

The orange one blinked a little, nodding its head in agreement. "...of course..."

"Everything's beginning to get normal now... That's a good cause."

"...indeed."

The yellow Pokemon turned around, before heading down some stairs. This Pokemon was a Pikachu, and apparently, this was a male Pikachu. The species of them can be told apart from the two genders; female Pikachu have edged tails, shaped almost like a heart, while male Pikachu keep their straight, normal shape. Unlike every other Pikachu, this one had hints of his prevolution; a Pichu. His eyes were still slightly blue, as fully grown Pikachu have brown eyes.

He wore a scrawny-looking orange scarf, wearing it like a small cape. He cherished it, as it was a gift from the other Pokemon standing near him.

"...Sayaka..."

The Pikachu perked his ears, hearing his name being called from the other Pokemon. "Yeah?"

"I...never mind..."

Sayaka, as he was called, tilted his head, his ears showing the same confusion. "? What is it...?"

"Nothing... I forgot what I was... going to say..."

"Well, I guess so. If it ever pops up again, you can always tell me, Miu."

The other Pokemon, called Miu, was sustained in her orange fur. She was a Chimchar, a Chimp Pokemon, one of the newest breeds of Pokemon that existed. Unlike Pikachu, Chimchar could not be told too much apart gender-wise, as they all looked the same, minus a few height differences that were very minor. Her eyes were a clear, crystal light blue color, which was uncommon in the Chimchar breed.

Like Sayaka, she also wore a scarf, but it was neatly tied in two bows; one in the front, another in the back, taking the form of a split cape. It was a verdant sea-green color, which covered an important scar on her back...

She also had goggles on and around her head, which were also in various green colors. These were very special goggles to her, as they kept her from seeing her own flames licking at her body when exposed to such extreme heat pressures...

"Alright... we... let's get some sleep." she spoke up after a little while, the Pikachu nodding, and heading down for the stairs to the inner most of Sharpedo Bluff. Miu followed behind him, untying her bow-scarf.

"Chimecho really made dinner well again. I still can't believe that I'm full!" Sayaka beamed happily, taking his scarf off as well, then sitting down on his comfy, circle-shaped, hay-like bed.

"She is a great cook... I admire that." the Chimp Pokemon replied, removing her goggles from her head and placing them down next to her hay-like, circle-shaped bed too. "Tomorrow, should be a bit of a relaxing day... We should... just go explore a dungeon for some treasure perhaps?"

"That sounds like a good idea. All those theives we've been piling in. I think it's time to take a break from it." Sayaka agreed, lying down on his bed. "D'ya think we should bring Tomiko along?"

Miu looked up from making a small fire inbetween them. "Tomiko...?"

"Yeah... she needs a break too... out of the entire team, us three have been working our butts off the most. Not that I don't want the entire team to take a break because they can anytime they want... it's just--"

"Tomiko thinks of us are her parents... right...?"

"...yeah. That."

Miu smiled again, putting the Treasure bag aside, next to her goggles. She put out her tail flame, lied down as well, and half sighed. "Sayaka... if you feel that we should let her come... then it's fine by me... You don't need my permission to bring along a team member..."

"...Alright." The mouse Pokemon closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths slowly. The cold air was refreshing, and the sound of the waves were becoming more relaxing enough. The sky was turning shades of dark blues and the sun was at its peak of fading from the horizon. The moon was already out; its white light rays beamed on Sayaka. Unlike the sun waking him up with its warmth feeling, the moon's tender light in the darkness was lulling him to a deep slumber.

"Okay. We can take Tomiko with us then." he said finally after a whole 5 minutes of silence. He turned around, and found Miu dead asleep on her left side.

_...she doesn't play around when she's tired... Perhaps it would be a good idea if I did sleep now too. Tomorrow's going to be a fun day for us three, I know it. I can hardly wait. _Sayaka thought, as he turned around him, facing the warm, cozy fire. _Maybe that's what is keeping me awake. Though... she is the team leader... I thought asking her about Tomiko tagging along would have been the best idea... Oh well. No sense worrying about it. I should get some sleep._

With that, the young mouse Pokemon closed his eyes finally, the moonlight putting him in temporary sleep until the next day. The fire still kept on, keeping both of them warm, while being controlled by the Chimp Pokemon's fire abilities, even in rest...

_Even in these two dimensions, one will lie down a plague, to compromise a feeling between time, space, and friction of death._

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaah. So how does everyone like that? Descriptions? Characters? Are they too ugly for you all? If they are, then I did a horrible job...

If anyone would like to tell me what the feckers that bed in PMD2 is made out of, please be so kind to drop me a PM. I would really like to know... this was just a haphazardous guess from playing that darn game for 200+ hours... XD

Sorry this is short. Other chapters shall be longer.

Note: If you have NOT, I repeat, **NOT,** played and/or beaten both Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness, then you _will _be screwed over in this story.

I warned you all... twice! So... read at your own, spoiling-curious mind risk.


End file.
